Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~
|-| Event Vs= |label = |Last = Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time 2nd Single (2015) |Next = Dou Datte Ii no / Namida no Request 4th Single (2016) }} Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (ブギウギLOVE／恋はマグネット／ランラルン〜あなたに夢中〜; Boogie Woogie LOVE / Love is a Magnet / Ranrarun ~Crazy for You~) is Country Girls' 3rd single. It was released on March 9, 2016 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions include a random trading card of 8 kinds depending on the jacket (24 in total). The limited editions include an event lottery serial card number. "Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~" is a cover of the 1961 song "I've Told Every Little Star" by Linda Scott. This is the debut single for Yanagawa Nanami and Funaki Musubu. It is also the final single for Inaba Manaka as a member of Country Girls. Tracklist CD #Boogie Woogie LOVE #Koi wa Magnet #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Instrumental) #Koi wa Magnet (Instrumental) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD *Boogie Woogie LOVE (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD *Koi wa Magnet (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD *Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Music Video) Event V "Boogie Woogie LOVE" #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Yamaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Inaba Manaka Solo Ver.) #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Morito Chisaki Solo Ver.) #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Ozeki Mai Solo Ver.) #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Yanagawa Nanami Solo Ver.) #Boogie Woogie LOVE (Funaki Musubu Solo Ver.) Event V "Koi wa Magnet" #Koi wa Magnet (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Koi wa Magnet (Yamaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Koi wa Magnet (Inaba Manaka Solo Ver.) #Koi wa Magnet (Morito Chisaki Solo Ver.) #Koi wa Magnet (Ozeki Mai Solo Ver.) #Koi wa Magnet (Yanagawa Nanami Solo Ver.) #Koi wa Magnet (Funaki Musubu Solo Ver.) Event V "Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~" #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Yamaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Inaba Manaka Solo Ver.) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Morito Chisaki Solo Ver.) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Ozeki Mai Solo Ver.) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Yanagawa Nanami Solo Ver.) #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Funaki Musubu Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Yamaki Risa *Inaba Manaka (Last) *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai *Yanagawa Nanami (debut) *Funaki Musubu (debut) Single Information ;Boogie Woogie LOVE *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Kikuya Tomoki *Brass Arrangement, Alto & Tenor Saxophone: Takegami Yoshinari *Trumpet: Yoshizawa Tatsuhiko *Trombone & Bass Trombone: Handa Nobuhide *Chorus: M!ho *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo ;Koi wa Magnet *Lyrics: Izutsu Himi *Composition, Arrangement, and Programming: Yasushi Watanabe *Guitar: Shouji Toshiyuki *Chorus: M!ho *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo ;Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Original Lyrics: Oscar Hammerstein II *Composition: Jerome Kern *Arrangement, Programming, and Electric Guitar: Kato Yusuke *Acoustic Guitar: Asai Yasuo *Chorus: M!ho, Yamao Masato *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo TV Performances *2016.02.12 The Girls Live (Boogie Woogie LOVE) Concert Performances ;Boogie Woogie LOVE *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ (part of a medley) *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! GATHERING~ - ANGERME *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Hirai Miyo *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ - Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Takase Kurumi, Ishiguri Kanami, Yamada Ichigo, Tamenaga Shion *Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ ;Koi wa Magnet *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.4 - Inaba Manaka *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE *Country Girls Live 2019 ~Itooshikutte Gomen ne~ ;Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ Trivia *The first track revealed was "Boogie Woogie LOVE", announced in the Country Girls' official blog on January 2."＼2016年!!／森戸知沙希" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2016-01-02. *This is Country Girls' first triple A-side single. *This was Inaba Manaka's last single as a member of Country Girls. She graduated on August 4th due to poor health. *"Boogie Woogie LOVE" is the second Country Girls' music video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube. *The Dance Shot Ver. and Close-up Ver. of both "Boogie Woogie LOVE" and "Koi wa Magnet" appears on Country Girls Music Video Clips Vol.1. *The Dance Shot Ver. of "Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~" appears on Country Girls Music Video Clips Vol.1, whilst its Close-up Ver. appears on Petit Best 17. Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |March |11 |42,949 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2016-03/p/2/ |} Total reported sales: 44,612* Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Total reported sales: 51,726* Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="4"| |Billboard JAPAN Radio Songs | align="center" |32 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=radio_songs&year=2016&month=03&day=21 |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Boogie Woogie LOVE" only' |- |Billboard JAPAN Hot 100 | align="center" |3 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2016&month=03&day=21 |- |} References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Boogie Woogie LOVE, Koi wa Magnet, Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ de:Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ es:Boogie Woogie LOVE / Koi wa Magnet / Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ Category:Country Girls Singles Category:2016 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Country Girls Debuts Category:English Name Single Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Cover Single Category:Country Girls DVDs Category:2016 DVDs Category:2016 Event Vs Category:Last Single to Feature a Country Girls Member